My Tortured Heart
by Word Life 316
Summary: Danny's life has hit rock bottom, his friends hate him, his parent's kick him out of the house after discovering his secret. So he goes to the one person that could understand him.
1. Introduction

A/N: I got the idea for this story from the one-shot by Bunny Bubble called "My Heart's Bleeding" so thanks to Bunny for giving me the inspiration.

My Tortured Heart

Chapter 1: Introduction

By Word Life 316

**Danny's P.O.V**

I couldn't remember when I had felt this low, it fells like my entire world has fallen apart and that all I am waiting for now is death to come and take me.

The way this awful week started was that I got into a huge fight with Sam & Tucker and now they refuse to speak to me and two days ago I found out they're now a couple as I saw them kissing at our lunch table. I loved her, but I guess she didn't love me in return.

But what was even worse is that my parents found out my secret, that I'm half ghost. I don't know how it happened but it did. The next thing I knew I was kicked out of the house, I had been disowned for being a ghost, my own sister didn't even stand up for me. The last thing my dad said to me before slamming the door in my face was "I have no son."

I'm now in full flight towards the one person that can help me, the one person that can relate to me even though I swore I would never do it, It's not like I had a choice, it was ever this or die on the streets. I knocked on his door and I was greeted with a smile

"Why hello there Daniel"

To Be Continued

A/N/ Short I know, but its just the Introduction, I've got the next 2 chapters written down in my note book and they're both longer than this (especially the third one). So bring it on with the reviews!


	2. Able to Relate

My Tortured Heart

Chapter 2: Able to Relate

By Word Life 316

"So what brings you to my home" said Vlad as Danny and him sat in his living room.

"What do you think" said Danny "I'm here to accept your offer."

Vlad smirked "Why the sudden change of heart Daniel?" he asked.

"Because now I can relate to the pain your feeling, I now know what it feels like to lose the love of my life to my best friend, or should I say ex-best friend" said Danny.

"Ahhhh, so the Manson girl broke your heart" said Vlad

"Just like you and my mum, or should I say ex-mum" Danny replied with a sad look on his face.

"So I guess your parents found out your secret" Vlad asked, Danny just sat there and nodded "and I guess they didn't take it well."

"They disowned me and kicked me out of the house and that's why I've come to you" Danny said

"I knew you would see it my way some day Daniel, I'll just call up my lawyers and get the adoption papers ready" said Vald, as he headed towards his study he gave a wicked smile "Oh young Daniel, if only you knew what I had in store for you" he said to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. What Have I Done

My Tortured Heart

Chapter 3: What Have I Done?

By Word Life 316

2 weeks had past and Danny Fenton was now legally known as Danny Masters. Thanks to Vlad's intensive training, Danny was now stronger and more agile then ever before he had even succeeded in duplicating himself. But unbeknownst to Danny, Vlad was also brainwashing him, Vlad constantly reminded Danny of what his former family and friends had done to him and it seemed to set him off into a fit of rage. Vlad gave a little smirk as he watched Danny beat the holy hell out of Skulker, who had been paid by Vlad to become Danny's punching bag, Vlad knew his plan was working.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Fenton household, Maddie was starting to think it was wrong to kick Danny out of the house, she always thought ghosts were evil but Danny never seemed like the evil type. More then a few times she almost broke down into tears when she remembered holding him in her arms when he was a baby with those innocent sparkling blue eyes staring at her. But Jack continued to tell her that he deserved it.

Jazz on the other hand was always in tears; she continuously locked herself in her room and cried into her pillow. She couldn't believe she just turned her back on her brother like that. He was always there for her when she needed him most, but the one time he needed her she refused to help him. She had felt sick on more than one occasion thinking about what she had done.

Right now Tucker and Sam were heading towards the Fenton household, they had since forgiven Danny for the fight that they had and really wanted to make amends, but they hadn't seen him at school for about 2 weeks. They had even broken up after Tucher had told Sam about Danny's feelings for her. They knocked on the front door which was answered by Jack.

"Hey Mr. Fenton, is Danny here we haven't seen him at school lately" said Sam

Jack frowned "Danny...Danny who?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other confused "Danny Fenton, your son."

Jack frowned even more "I have no son" he said before storming away, Maddie headed towards the front door where Tucker and Sam stood, shocked at what they had just heard.

"Sam, Tucker we found out that Danny was a ghost" said Maddie.

"You guys found out!" said Sam.

"You guys knew" said Maddie.

"Well of course, we were there when the accident happened" said Tucker.

"Accident? What accident?" asked Maddie.

"The accident in your lab a year ago, the one that gave him his ghost powers" explained Sam.

"He's only had his powers for a year!" said a shocked Maddie.

"What did you think, he's had them since birth?" said Tucker.

"Well we kinda did" said Maddie still getting over the shock over what she had just found out.

"Well anyway, where is he now?" asked Sam.

"We don't know we kicked him out of the house a fortnight ago" said Maddie sadly.

"YOU WHAT! He could be anywhere by now, he could even be dead' said Sam, the thought of Danny being dead made Maddie break down into tears.

"Mrs Fenton I'm so sorry" said Sam as she tried to calm her down, she looked at Tucker and they both knew this was partially their fault.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. You Brought This On Yourself

My Tortured Heart

Chapter 4: You Brought this On Yourself

By Word Life 316

A month had past since Danny arrived at Vlad's front door and his ghost form had really changed since then, he was now known as Danny Plasimus instead of Danny Phantom, his white hair and black streaks in it and instead of green eyes he had blood red eyes. Right now Vlad, Skulker and he were floating on the outskirts of Amity Park.

"You know what to do?" asked Vlad.

"Yes father, I know exactly what to do" replied Danny who sounded like he was in a slight trance.

"Then go son, get your revenge" said a smiling Vlad as Danny flew towards the town.

Skulker looked at Vlad "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked.

"I'm sure" said Vlad with an evil smile

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Tucker were in Sam's bedroom, they had been so worried about Danny ever since his parent's kicked him out of the house, and were just praying that he was alive and well. Just then Danny appeared in the room.

"DANNY!" Sam squealed as she ran over to him and hugged him "I missed you so much."

Danny gave an evil smile "So did I Sam" he said before shocking her with a new power, Sam slumped into Danny, she was knocked out cold.

"What did you do Danny!" said Tucker, but before Danny answered Skulker came behind Tucker and shocked him into unconsciousness.

Danny looked at his fallen former friends and smiled "Take them back to the castle" he said to Skulker, Skulker then picked them up and placed them on his shoulders before taking off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie, Jack and Jazz were sitting at the kitchen table "Jack, Jazz and I both agree we were too hard on Danny" said Maddie.

"How you can you say that Maddie, he was a ghost!" yelled Jack.

"But he was your son first!" yelled Maddie.

Before Jack could say another word, the front door was blown apart. They looked through the smoke to see Vlad with Danny.

"Danny!" said Maddie with joy.

"You came back" said Jazz.

"Yeah, and I'm taking you back with me!" said Danny before shooting an ecto-blast at Maddie which sent her flying against a wall, knocking her out.

"MOM!" yelled Jazz.

"MADDIE!" screamed Jack before looking at Danny with death in his eyes, he grabbed the Fenton Nine-Tails from his pocket and aimed it at Danny who grabbed it with ease.

"You inventions were always useless Jack" said Danny before shocking through the Nine-Tails knocking him out.

Jazz looked at her fallen parents and knew that Vlad had done something terrible to her little brother.

"Jazz, don't you want to give your brother a hug" said Danny as he headed towards Jazz with evil on his mind.

"DANNY PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! I'M SORRY DANNY! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Jazz screams echoed throughout the house.

To Be Continued


	5. I Used to Know Him

My Tortured Heart

Chapter 5: I Use to Know Him

By Word Life 316

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam and Tucker woke up to find themselves locked inside a cage; they then saw Danny standing next to a large set of controls.

"Danny what are you doing? Let us out of here" said Sam

"I'm so sorry Samantha, but I can't do that" said Danny; it was now obvious to Sam that that wasn't _her_ Danny because he knew if he ever called her Samantha he would die the most gruesome death ever.

"Danny, as your father I demand you open this door right now!" said Jack.

"Father? How can you be my father, when you said you had no son?" said Danny.

Jack looked at him in shock "Danny you open this door right now!" boomed Jack as he ran up and grabbed the bars and as soon as his hands touched them Danny pushed a button which sent an electric shock through Jack's body and sending him flying backwards.

"Jack!" screamed Maddie.

"Dad!" said Jazz as they ran over to pick Jack up.

An evil laugh was heard as Vlad stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Danny, "Excellent work…..son" said Vlad.

"Thanks…..dad" said Danny with a smile.

"Vlad what the hell have you done with my son!" yelled Jack as he grabbed onto the now electricity free bars.

"Your son, I believe he's my son now; you disowned him remember, you big oaf" said Vlad

"Why would you do this Vladdie, I thought we were friends?" asked Jack.

"Friends? Huh! If you couldn't accept your own son having ghost powers for years, why would you accept me" said Vlad.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack, Vlad then turned into his alter ego.

"Your…you're the Wisconsin Ghost! But how?" said a surprised Maddie.

"That damn accident in college, that's how!" said Vlad "and now with Danny by my side, we will be unstoppable" said Vlad as he changed back.

"How could you force Danny to become your son!" shrieked Sam.

"Force? I didn't force Danny to do anything; he came to me on his own free will. After his family disowned him, his best friend betrayed him and the love of his life broke his heart, he had no where else to turn and I'm honoured he chose me for closure."

Everyone hung their head in shame knowing they were to blame for all this "But now let's get on with our main event! Your cage is hooked up to a large electrical current which is currently charging. As soon as it's finished my son, Daniel, will press this button on the control panel, sending waves of electrical current through your body, killing you in the worst way possible" explained Vlad.

Vlad placed his hand on Danny's shoulder "Now son make me proud…..and kill them!"

TO BE CONTINUED

The next chapter will be entitled "This is all my fault" and will feature the POV's of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie and Jack.


	6. This is all my Fault

My Tortured Heart

Chapter 6: This is all my Fault

By Word Life 316

-Sam-

How could I do this to him! I loved; I mean _I do _love him. What was I thinking getting together with Tucker, I should have just apologised to Danny when I had a chance. God I feel so stupid for breaking his heart and I thought I was clueless. I was so blind to know how he really felt about me. I guess I deserve this, just make it quick Danny.

-Tucker-

Man this is all my fault; if I wasn't such a big jerk to Danny none of this would have happened. Why did I get with Sam? One moment she's crying in my arms after the fight and the next we're making out. I knew Danny and Sam were meant to be together and I ruined it. I've got to be the worst friend ever.

-Jazz-

Oh god why? Why? Why? Why? Why was I so stupid? I'm the worst sister in the world, my parents kicked Danny out of the house and I just sat back and let it happen! If I had just said something, Danny wouldn't have resorted to going to Vlad's and this wouldn't be happening. I'm so sorry Danny.

-Maddie-

My son, the same son I held in my arms and sang lullabies to when he was a baby, is going to kill me. I can't blame Danny for not telling us he was half ghost we never gave him a reason not to, with us always talking about tearing the ghost boy apart molecule by molecule of course Danny would have kept it a secret.

-Jack-

All ghosts are evil; I know realize that's a load of bullshit. My son could never be evil, my son, the son I kicked out of the house, the son I said I didn't have. I don't deserve to be a father or alive for that matter. I deserve this.

Danny starred at the screen, unaware of what his family and friends were thinking. He gave a smile, the charging was almost done.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. WE'RE SORRY DANNY

My Tortured Heart

Chapter

By Word Life 316

Danny gave a smile as they charging completed, he saw the big red button that would kill the people that hurt him. He slowly reached for it as he wanted them to suffer like he did.

The five of them looked at each other and knew this was the only chance they had to save themselves and rescue Danny from Vlad.

"DANNY, LISTEN TO ME YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" screamed Sam "I'M SORRY I BROKE YOUR HEART!"

"I'M SORRY I STOLE SAM FROM YOU!"

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T STAND UP FOR YOU!"

"I'M SORRY I KICKED YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"I'M SORRY I DISOWNED YOU!"

"WE'RE SORRY DANNY! WE LOVE YOU!" they all yelled in unison, and just like that Danny's eyes faded back from blood to baby blue. He looked at his friends and family as tears streamed from his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" yelled Vlad.

Danny looked at Vlad with glowing green eyes "I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled Danny as turned into Danny Pla….. I mean Phantom and blasted Vlad, sending him flying into a wall.

"You little traitor!" said Vlad as he turned into Plasimus and charged at Danny. But thanks to all the training Danny had been through lately, he was easily able to dodge Vlad's attacks and attack him with his own series of blasts. Danny then picked up the weakened Vlad by his collar and stared at him fiercely.

"You brainwashed me, you tried to make me kill the people I love. You don't deserve to live, goodbye….dad" as he shocked Vlad continuously. Vlad's screams of agonizing pain echoed throughout the mansion. That was when Vlad slumped forward and turned back into Vlad Masters. Danny let him fall to the ground and starred at his motionless body, he was dead.

-SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED 10…..9…..-

"Quick Danny, get us out of here" yelled Jazz.

"Right away" said Danny as he grabbed hold of the cage, turned it intangible and flew out of the mansion, moments before it blew up. After the smoke had cleared, Danny opened the door; as soon as he did Maddie ran out and hugged her son.

"Oh Danny, thank god you're all right" said Maddie, Danny felt tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry mum" said Danny through the tears.

"Don't blame yourself Danny, it was our fault we never gave you a chance" said Maddie.

"Welcome back to the family son" said Jack

"DANNY!" The next thing he knew he was being glomped to the ground by Sam, who started kissing him like mad. Which he gladly returned after overcoming from the initial shock of being tackled to the ground by the love of your life, who then started kissing you like mad. "I love you Danny! I love you, I love you, I love you….." she said over and over again as she hugged him.

"I love you too Sam, but can you please get off me. I think your crushing my lungs" said Danny.

"Oh sorry" said Sam as she helped him and they both started blushing like mad.

"Well I'm glad you too are together, but how do you suppose we get home?" asked Tucker.

Danny noticed something that hadn't been blown up, Vlad's personal helicopter "Well that do."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Epilogue

My Tortured Heart

Chapter 8: Epilogue

By Word Life 316

A month had passes since the whole ordeal. We know see Jack, Maddie & Jazz in the laboratory doing some work on some inventions.

"...and that should do it" said Jack, pleased with his work.

"This new Fenton Thermos is going to help Danny so much with his ghost hunting" said Maddie "Jazz, can you go get Danny, I want him to try it out"

"Sure mom" said Jazz as she headed upstairs to Danny's room.

"Danny are you in WAHHHHHHH!" unfortunately, Jazz should have knocked first as she found Danny and his new girlfriend Sam in a very awkward position, Sam was lying on top of Danny with her shirt off, showing off her lacy violet bra and her hands under Danny's shirt whose jeans were at his ankles and his hands were on Sam's ass. It was obvious to anyone they were getting intimate with each other.

Jazz covered her eyes "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Uhhh... when your finished, mom and dad want to see you" she said before closing the door.

Danny and Sam looked at each other "So um, do you want to stop or start where we left off?" Danny asked.

Sam grinned before pulling off Danny's shirt "How's this for an answer" said Sam as she removed her skirt leaving her in her underwear. Danny grinned as he felt a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, after Danny and Sam had finished their "fun" and he had tried out the new Thermos. They got a call from Vlad's lawyer, Vlad's death had been ruled an accident, even though the explosion was unexplained. Apparently according to his will, all of Vlad's money was going to be inherited by Maddie, all 200 million of it. Apparently Vlad was originally going to fake his own death so Maddie would inherit the money, making her fall in love with him. After he disposed of Jack, he would return and get the money and the women. Unfortunately he didn't see coming Danny killing him legitimately.

"Just think what we can do with that money, we can get a bigger house" said Maddie.

"I could buy a fudge factory" said Jack

"I can get into Harvard" said Jazz.

"I can buy an engagement ring" said Danny, as soon as Sam heard the word 'engagement' she gave a huge squeal and pounced onto Danny and smothered him with kisses.

Jazz groaned "Can you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes"

THE END


End file.
